Loved
by emolicious1212
Summary: Alli's missing. How will Clare react? This is just a little oneshot. The title's kinda of stupid. Based off of Degrassi In Too Deep.


**Hey guys :) Im back... Sorry i havent finished my other story. Still working on it. My stepdad went to training for a month and he took the internet thingy that connects the internet to the computer. So i have my chapters there. I'll finish it when he gets back.**

**Summary: This is just a little mini oneshot about how Clare reacts to Alli going missing. Johnny will be here. Im so excited for the new episodes! Okay enjoy the story:**

_**Clare's POV**_

I was in English talking to Eli when Sav came in looking worried.

"Hey Ms. Dawes, may i borrow one of your students?"

"Sure Sav. Which one of my lovelies?"

Sav turned his gaze to me. He looked like he was in pain, and in pain of telling me whatever he was gonna tell me.

"Clare Edwerds."

Eli looked at me, confused. I was as confused as him. I didnt do anything. I stood up, and walked to him caustiously.

"You're not in trouble."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank god. So, whats going on?"

He looked down, ashamed.

"Its about Alli."

I thought it was nothing. Alli being Alli sneaking out with boys, or breaking rules. But his face looked serious.

"She's gone."

I turned pale and stopped breathing.

"She's dead?"

He looked up alarmed.

"No, no. She's missing."

"What?"

"I think she ran away."

That didnt sound like Alli.

"Why would she do that?"

I was breathless. I didnt know what to feel.

"I said some, un-brotherly things."

I ran away from him, crying. Now i felt it. I felt what i never felt before...

Empty...

_**Sav's POV**_

I didnt want to tell Clare her bestfriend went missing. Thats something people wouldnt want to hear. I understand why she ran off. Her and Alli were like sisters. And i felt like Clare's brother. I gotta go tell Eli. Maybe he could comfort her while i start making missing posters. I walked into Ms. Dawes class.

"Excuse me Ms. Dawes, may i borrow another student? Or two?"

She sighed.

"Yes, pick your two."

I looked at Eli.

"Eli."

Then i turned my gaze to Adam.

"Adam."

They both looked at eachother, confused. But they obeyed and walked out the classroom.

"Hey dude, whats up?" Eli asked.

"Can you both go find Clare and comfort her. She's kind of, upset."

Eli's face quickly turned worried.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Is it her parents again?" Adam asked, curious.

"No, its her bestfriend, my sister. She's missing. Her and Clare were like sisters. Just go comfort her while i start making posters."

They both nodded and ran to the direction Clare ran to.

_**Eli's POV**_

Me and Adam ran for 5 minutes and heard a muffled crying coming from the gym locker rooms. Me and him entered and found MY Clare, lying on the floor... Broken.

"Clare."

I ran to her and quickly put her in my arms. Adam ran to us and did the same. Now we were both holding OUR Clare.

"S-She's missing." Clare said between sobs.

"I know blues eyes. She'll be back."

"Yea, maybe she'll visit you."

We both tried to cheer her up. But it was no use. I was now breaking, holding the broken girl in my arms. Then suddenly we heard footsteps.

"Clare?"

Clare looked up, shocked.

"Johnny?"

A tall dude came in, he was older. A LOT older. He had longish blonde hair. He looked at Clare, as if he was about to cry. Me and Adam let go of Clare and let her hug him.

"Where's Alli?"

"I dont know."

"I cant believe she's missing."

"I miss her."

"Me too."

I looked at the two, confused. It looked like they knew eachother, from awhile back. They dude let go of Clare and walked over to me and Adam.

"Im Johnny, by the way."

He took out his hand.

"Eli."

I shook his hand. He turned his hand to Adam.

"Adam."

Then Adam shook it.

"I was her bestfriend's boyfriend. Was at least. Once i heard she went missing, i freaked out. I needed to get over here. She's my life."

"Well, i hope we can find her. I would have done the same thing for my blue eyes."

_**Clare's POV**_

_**~Two days later~**_

I got a call today, from Sav. He said he found Alli. I was elated! We're gonna meet at Degrassi.

"Calm down blue eyes."

I looked at Eli. More like glared.

"My best friend has been missing for two days, how can i not be excited to see her?"

Eli smirked and shook his head. Oh that smirk, so sexy.

"Girls." Adam muttered.

"Clare!"

I heard a familiar voice squeal. Me, Eli, and Adam all turned around to meet the best friend ever!

"Alli!"

We both ran to eachother and hugged. I was so happy to see her!

"I missed you sooooooo much!" She yelled.

"I missed you too!

_**Eli's POV**_

They hugged eachother for 5 minutes as me and Adam watched and Clare was the first to break the embrace.

"Why. Did. You. Runaway?"

"I just needed to."

"Alli! You had me worried sick!"

There goes my Clare.

"Im sorry. Forgive me! I came back for you."

Clare stared at her.

"Fine, but later on we're gonna have a little talk."

Alli sighed.

"I missed Saint Clare's lectures."

And they hug again. I was happy to see my blue eyes happy. I looked over at Adam, and was surprised at what i saw.

"Dude are you- are you crying?

His eyes widened and he sniffled.

"NO!"

I stared at him.

"Damn girl feeling's." He muttered.

I laughed.

_**Alli's POV**_

Me and Clare went back to her house and talked. She filled me in on the things i've missed. I was happy to be here, with her. And for the first time in weeks, i felt wanted and...

_Loved_

**Hope you liked it :) Please review and tell me what you think. Also check out my other story "Crisis of Faith." I'll continue soon. Again, review. Bye!**


End file.
